Conventional condom packaging provides an expiration date, but no obvious evidence of tampering. Air bubbles have been used in condom packaging as an indication of whether the packaging has been compromised. However, a need exists for an easy and reliable indication that condom packages have been compromised. In addition, a need exists for other types of damage indicating packaging for food products, pharmaceuticals and the like.